De noche horrible a noche maravillosa
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: unas pesadillas podrían ser el mas hermoso de tus sueños


De noche horrible a noche maravillosa

Todo comienza con toda la banda luchando contra un ejército de Blakk, todo iba bien, otro día a salvo hasta que Blakk se le ocurrió decir

-algún día los destruiré al igual que a sus padres, solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo Blakk yéndose de ese lugar

-¡ah, lo voy a matar por decir eso!-dijo Alfa furiosa

En cambio Eli no dijo nada, solo se puso un poco triste

Después de eso regresaron al refugio, Alfa seguía enojada, e Eli seguía un tanto triste

-tenemos que hacer algo por ellos dos-dijo Kord entendiendo como se sentían

-sí, pero que, ambos reaccionaron de manera muy distinta-dijo Trixie

-pues, entre la tristeza y el enojo no hay mucha diferencia, el enojo es una tristeza explosiva, y la tristeza es un enojo reprimido-dijo el topoide en tono filosófico, a los que los demás, no sabían que sabía sobre sentimientos tan bien

-bien, entonces que hacemos-dijo Kord

-tal vez algo de sus cosas favoritas arreglen las cosas-dijo Trixie

-sí, cual es lo que más les gusta-dijo Kord

-a ver, Eli lanzamientos, Alfa ciencias-dijo Pronto

-increíble que Pronto los conozca más que nosotros-dijo Trixie impresionada

-bien, ¿entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto Kord

Pensaron todos, mientras Alfa estaba desgarrando unas cajas desocupadas y tirando piedras a un árbol, Eli estaba sentado en la mesa jugando con un lapicero

-ya, ya se me paso la furia-dijo Alfa ya tranquilizada-y ahora de que hablan-pregunto Alfa acercándose a ellos

-bien, pensábamos en cómo hacerlos cambiar de ánimos, tú ya estás bien, el problema ahora es Eli-contesto Trixie

-creo que tengo una idea-dijo Alfa

-¿Qué?-pregunto Trixie

-necesita un poco de tiempo, si no lo supera en media hora, será mejor intervenir-dijo Alfa ya para que le dieran un poco de tiempo a Eli

-bien, entonces yo voy a mejorar las mecabestias-dijo Kord dirigiéndose hacia el garaje

-yo voy a editar videos-dijo Trixie dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-y yo, voy a tomar una siesta y a ver tele-dijo Pronto saliendo de ahí

Alfa espero un tanto pensativa en la sala esperando a que a Eli se la pasara un poco la nostalgia y tuviera un poco de ganas de conversar, y así fue, pasaron unos 26 minutos entonces Eli salió y se puso a hacerle unas preguntas a Alfa

-oye, amor, ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Eli

-hacer de ¿Qué?-dijo Alfa confundida

-¿Por qué no te preocupaste o te entristeciste cuando utilizaron a tu padre como amenaza?-dijo Eli

-bien, pues, porque cuando yo era pequeña mi padre siempre me decía, "cuando yo muera, no lloren por mí, hagan una fiesta, celebren mi muerte, recuerden los momentos felices, pero no quiero ver nunca jamás aquí caras tristes, y si me matan, sientan coraje hacia ese ser", y es por eso que yo en lugar de entristecerme, me enfurecí y es lo que pasa, y yo jure jamás decepcionarlo-dijo Alfa contando todo lo que le había dicho su padre

-entonces, ayúdame-dijo Eli

-¿y qué puedo hacer yo?-pregunto Alfa

-pues, ayúdame a que yo me sienta mejor, no sé, siento un vacío en mi corazón-dijo Eli

-sí, lo sé, siento lo mismo, recuerda, nos quitaron a nuestros padres cuando seguíamos en la edad del pollito-dijo Alfa un tanto triste

-¿edad del pollito?-pregunto Eli confundido

-que fue cuando más los necesitábamos para orientación-dijo Alfa tomando las manos de Eli

-entonces, ayúdame, necesito quitarme esta tristeza del momento-dijo Eli tomando más fuerte las manos de Alfa

-es que, no sé si también te sirva esta técnica-dijo ella muy preocupada por la situación de Eli

-vamos, tal vez si me sirva-dijo Eli con una mirada de tristeza

-muy bien, primero, concentra toda tu ira contra todo, deja la tristeza atrás, y ten ira, ahora, rompe esta caja, ¿listo, te sientes mejor?-pregunto Alfa

-creo que voy a necesitar más cajas-dijo Eli levantándose de ese lugar

-sí, creo que se pasó, pero bueno, le funciono-dijo Alfa hablando sola

Pasaron unas dos horas e Eli regreso

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Alfa asustando un poco a Eli puesto que él no sabía que ella estaba ahí

-a-amor, no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Eli un tanto nervioso

-sí, volviendo a la pregunta-dijo Alfa

-ah, sí, ya, ya me siento desahogado, tranquilizado, ahora solo me quede pensando, en qué pasaría si hubiera sido que nuestros padres siguieran vivos-dijo Eli

-mira, para empezar no tendrías a la banda, segundo, ya todos sabrían de ti, y no dudarían de que eres un Shane y en tercera, probablemente Burpy seguiría con tu padre-dijo Alfa enfatizando un poco lo que habría pasado si eso hubiera ocurrido

-sí, creo que tienes razón, la buena noticia, es que de todos modos, te hubiera conocido-dijo Eli con una sonrisita muy romántica

-sí, te digo algo, estas en un error, mi padre me decía que me iba a traer hasta los quince años, pero también me decía, a los quince te voy a traer para que conozcas este lugar, pero te vas a poder quedar si lo decides, y será después de que acabes todos tus estudios, entonces, no creo que nos hayamos conocido-dijo ella un tanto triste

-qué, pero, no te preocupes por suposiciones, lo que importa es el ahora-dijo Eli acariciando la mejilla de Alfa

-sí, tienes razón, lo que importa es que estamos juntos en este momento, y que nos tenemos el uno al otro para amarnos y cuidarnos mutuamente-dijo Alfa poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Eli

Ambos se acercaron mucho y sellaron ese espacio con un muy apasionado beso

Todo estaba bien, todos estaban conversando y llego la hora de dormir, todos subieron a sus habitaciones, y en la noche

En el cuarto de Eli, él no podía dormir, entonces, después de un rato logro conciliar el sueño, y estaba hablando dormido

-clan sombra, flagelos, padre-estaba diciendo, y de repente –ahhh-se despertó y se puso la mano en la cabeza tal vez por desesperación, o tal vez por frustración

Entonces de afuera de la habitación se escuchaba algo

-amor, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Alfa yendo al cuarto de Eli

-no-contesto Eli un tanto con espanto o miedo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alfa preocupada

-nada, algo sin importancia-contesto Eli con un tono de tristeza

-oh, mi wahre liebe, no sabes mentir, ya, dime ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Alfa un tanto angustiada

-ah, solo algunas pesadillas-contesto Eli

-bien, si solo es eso, me voy-dijo Alfa

-no, espera, regresa, entra, necesito decirte algo-dijo Eli antes de que Alfa se fuera

Pero Alfa pensaba-sabía que funcionaria-

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Alfa sentándose en la cama de Eli

-ah, tuve unos sueños muy extraños, pero no sé si signifiquen algo o simplemente son alucinaciones de mi mente-dijo Eli un tanto confundido

-depende, ¿Qué soñaste?-pregunto Alfa tomando las manos de Eli

-bien, pues, soñé que el clan sombra recibía información de que mi padre estaba vivo, y que yo decidí ir a buscarlo, y me dijeron que estaba en las cavernas profundas, en la cárcel, entonces fui y lo libere, pero nos descubrieron y a mi padre, lo mataron, yo logre escapar, pero el no, y por eso me espante-dijo Eli un tanto nervioso y tenso

-tranquilo, tal vez sea un aviso del destino, y te lo digo porque yo estaba pensando en algo similar, pero yo lo estaba pensando, jamás lo soñé, lo pensé, así, que tal vez sea una broma del destino-dijo Alfa viendo los ojos de Eli

-ah, no lo sé, pero, necesito un poco de razón, no puedo vivir así, con miedo, necesito que me ayudes, que hiciste tu-pregunto Eli tomando más fuerte las manos de Alfa

-pues, yo no hice nada, a veces lo mejor es olvidar las cosas malas, y quedarse con las buenas, necesitas darte un tiempo, no siempre estar pensando en los demás, necesitas hablar contigo mismo-dijo Alfa con sus ojos un poco húmedos, casi a punto de llorar

-ya, tranquila, creo que tienes razón, lo voy a considerar-dijo Eli abrazando a Alfa-te amo-dijo el pegándola más a su pecho

-te amo-dijo ella sintiéndose protegida

**Y así acabo mi one-shot, espero les haya gustado, y la frase "EL HOMBRE QUE NO ACEPTA SU PASADO NO TIENE FUTURO, autor desconocido" y para esta historia me inspire, la verdad no sé cómo me inspire, pero recuerdo que estaba en la escuela, creo que en matemáticas, pero en fin, tengo el fic, talvez la tarea de matemáticas mal, pero aquí está el fic. Bien, eso es todo nos vemos en otro fic. **

**PD: Sofía castilllos y Tatiana, si voy a hacer su fic. Solo les pido un poco de tiempo**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
